This invention relates to a method of producing an artistic mosaic expression on fabric.
In the world of art, various methods are employed to produce unique works. Most known art mediums and forms have been employed for many years and are well known in art circles. There has not been much room for improvement in artistic processes for establishing new unique art forms.
One known art form is that of providing pictures or designs through the medium of mosaics, i.e., by inlaying small pieces of colored stone, glass, tile, etc., in mortar.
Another art form is that of painting pictures and/or designs through the medium of oils, water colors, etc.
An art form known as "batik" comprises a method of dyeing designs in cloth by first coating the cloth with removable wax over the parts not to be dyed, and then selectively impregnating various designs and decorations within the fabric structure.